wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
New Employee
"New Employee" is the fourth episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the fourth of the overall series. It premiered on November 2, 2007. Overview After Harper complains that she and Alex never spend time together anymore, Alex somehow convinces her parents to hire her. It turns out that Harper is a complete klutz, and has never worked a real day in her life. After Harper causes complete destruction for an hour, Alex's parents tell her to either make Harper improve immediately, or they will fire her. Alex uses "The Serving Wench Spell" to help out Harper. However, her plan backfires when Harper becomes a strict workaholic, causing Alex to fire her. Meanwhile, Justin starts a tutoring business that makes Frankie mad. Frankie tries to get back at Justin by having a bunch of kids try to beat him up. In order to get back at Frankie, Justin gets his students to scare Frankie and his friends in the frozen yogurt parlor that Harper has started working at. Harper has been working for only a few hours, but suddenly becomes Employee of the Month. Alex visits her at work and tries to apologize to her, but it doesn't work out well. Alex uses another spell reverse Harper's waitressing skills, and everything goes back to normal. Summary Harper gets a job at the sub station but turns out to be horrible. Because of this, Alex casts the serving wench spell, Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench, on her. Harper is suddenly an amazing waitress, which leads Theresa and Jerry to leave her in charge of the sandwich shop. Alex wants to leave work and close the shop, but Harper tells her that if she doesn't stay, she'll be fired. Alex states that it is her parent's restaurant and that Harper cannot fire her; this causes an argument. After a quick fight, Harper throws off her apron and leaves the substation, firing Alex as her friend. Meanwhile, Justin runs away from Frankie and his gang and runs into 'Gurtbarn where he asks if he could hide in the bathroom. Harper answers by telling him that he may not unless he buys something first. Harper becomes employee of the month. Alex then decides to go to 'Gurtbarn and fix the problem she created. After Justin, along with the athletes he has been tutoring intimidates Frankie's gang, Frankie runs in asking to hide in the bathroom. Harper says that he may, only if he bought something first. Alex then decides to use Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench and takes away Harper's waitress skills. Harper begins to get clumsy again and spilling food all over the costumers; Harper tries to make an excuse and says that she is employee of the month. But then, the ice cream machine overflows and the two try to clean up the mess, resulting in the two of them getting over their fight. Magic Spells Serving Wench spell *Incantation: Take this girl with the skills of a bench, and turn her into a serving wench *Description: Gives someone good waitressing skills Counter-spell *Incantation: Take this girl who's a great serving wench, and give her back the skills of a bench *Description: Reverses the Serving Wench spell Production Notes Continuity *Justin likes the fictional music band "Tears Of Blood" also known as, "T.O.B." *Harper starts her job at the Waverly Sub Station in this episode. *It's mentioned that Jerry is a coach which is later seen in "The Supernatural". Goofs *When Alex is helping Harper with frozen yogurt and Harper was giving Alex an ice cream cone prop, she slips on the yogurt and falls down, but in the next scene, she is on her feet, not dirty, and walking towards Alex again. * Paulie Litt's character is named Frankie. The end credits, however, list his name as Joey. Trivia *This is the only episode in Season 1 where Max is absent in. *The 80's movie, Grease was mentioned. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Guest Starring *Chad Broskey as Brian *Amanda Tepe as Amanda, the 'Gurt Barn manager *Paulie Litt as Frankie Absent * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo Gallery The wannabes 402-1-4.jpg 541445.jpg gurt.jpg gurt barn2.jpg justin' enemy.jpg normal_wowp1x04_170.jpg substation.jpg tumblr_lhnc2kE6631qfvcfqo1_400.gif Wizards_Of_Waverly_Place_New_Employee_Part_1_.jpg 04